it came with the snow
by JAE NI
Summary: The bloody monarch had closed his heart to the world, and he was ready to die alone. But, even though he was in the depths of his darkness, he found a small piece of joy to hold on to; a small ray of sunshine to warm his hardened and cold heart. And that happiness came to him with the snow.
1. six years old

**A\N: I was only going to write a one-shot about Seol meeting her dad for the first time, but then it became another multichapter story... This will be rather short, and instead of following the kid for a long period, there will be only moments of her and So together over the course of years.**

 **Hope you all enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

The King was not what she had expected.

Of course, she hadn't known exactly what to expect of him, since her father had always told her that they could never visit her eldest uncle. Because of that constant distance, his appearance had always been the last thing she ever bothered to imagine, as well as the palace he lived.

But still, every time someone would mention the most powerful man of Goryeo she would think of a stern and old man, sitting threateningly on a golden and huge throne, where no one would dare to touch him. He would also be surrounded by an army and a few advisor as well as servants and court ladies, who would follow him wherever he went to. Her mother would tell her that the King wasn't that old, and that he had been taking good care of his people so far, and no there weren't that many court ladies and eunuchs following him around, but she just couldn't believe that. If he was King, then he should have gray hair, cold eyes, mean heart, and also much wealth and many servants, because that's what most Kings were like in the stories.

All of that, added to the fact that he forbade his younger brother to ever visit him, preferring to be alone inside the palace, contributed to Seol's image of a dispassionate monarch as the emperor Gwangjong.

So that would explain why she never thought that the man who smiled, kneeled in front at her and caressed her face, was the very King who wouldn't allow his brother to visit him.

.

.

.

.

"Your father didn't happen to tell me your name," the King said after bending down to a knee, her father a few steps behind, watching them silently. She hadn't noticed they had stopped talking until their walk was interrupted and the man came closer to her.

On the corner of her eye, she sees her father observing her, but before he tells her to answer the man before her, she does what her mother had taught her what to do.

"It's Seol. Pyeha." She places her hands on her belly button and bows deeply, because that's how you greet the King.

 _He's your uncle, but you have to always call him Pyeha._

 _Why can't he be Uncle?_

 _Why can't I be Munhye?_

 _Because being my mother is more important than being Munhye._

 _Your father's brother is the ruler of the entire nation, which includes you. And being a king is more important than being Uncle._

When she straightens her body, she sees the smile on the King's lips and the relief in her father's eyes and she knows she got their approval.

"That's a lovely name," the man before her says and she fidgets with her feet, still not sure of what to say or what to do when people compliment her, "Are you enjoying the visit to the palace, Seol-ah?"

She nods eagerly and relaxes a little bit, gaining confidence. She's good at answering questions and she's good at describing things she likes.

"It's beautiful. And it's huge too!" She turns around and points to the direction she believes to be the most correct, "Abeoji and I walked through that forest and I ran really close to the lake, but I didn't fall. But I didn't see any fish today because it's too cold for them to come out. And then I saw a butterfly flying over there to play with her friends, but Abeoji didn't know her name, so I couldn't call her," she says it all before she forgets the things she wants to say, and then she recalls what she was doing with her father before the King came to see them, "Ah! Then I went to see the flowers before they withered, I like flowers and gardens very much."

After she's finished she turns back to the King, who's still smiling to her. Then she smiles back at him, because he also must like flowers and gardens if he had so many of them in his house.

"Since you like them so much, I'll make sure the garden is bigger next time you come," the King says to her and she feels her smile grow even bigger just by imagining a bigger garden, one that she would take the entire day to cross, but before she can voice her expectations the King asks her another question, "Which flowers do you like the most?"

The question is easy, as she had just spent the last moments of her walk deciding which flowers were her favorite. So she points to another general direction, but this time with more confidence, as she sees her reference point, and tells him, "The yellow ones, near that big stone over there. We don't have flowers like that in my home."

"Really? Take a few of them with you, then."

"Can I?" Her eyes bulge in surprise and delight, and she remembers her mother had told you to always say thank you whenever people gave her something. Then she also remembered that she should always call the King by his title and quickly bowed, "Pyeha."

The King laughs and she knows he's not offended by her forgetting to call him properly before and she straightens her body once again.

"Of course you can," the Kings says softly, "But know that they will wither eventually."

"It's okay. Then I'll just to come and pick up some more." She shrugs, as her mother had taught her how flowers work already and even taught her a little trick to make them live longer after taking them from the dirt. But then something starts to bother her, and even though her father had told her not to importune the King, she can't help but ask, "Well, I can come back, right? Abeoji used to say he couldn't come to the palace, but we are here, so he can come and visit you, right?"

"Yes, he can," the man says and Seol sighs in relief, "So make sure to always come with him to pick up flowers."

"Thank you, Pyeha," she remembers to say it, and to bow properly, "I'm sure Eomonim will like them a lot. She also likes the peonies we have at home."

"Peonies?"

"Yes, like this one." Afraid that he doesn't know about peonies, she shows a small one that she's carrying in her hands and proceeds to explain, "Abeoji planted them in the garden before he got married to Eomonim, but she likes them too. She's really beautiful and nice, and she knows everything about everything, not like Abeoji who only knows things about fighting."

For a second she sees the King's eyes turning away from her and going to her father. They have a secret and silent conversation that adults seem to always have when they don't want her to know what's happening and she fears she did something she shouldn't.

But then the King looks at her again and she knows everything is alright.

"I'd like to meet her someday," he says and she decides to comply with one of his wishes, since he's already doing a lot for her.

"I'll ask Abeoji to bring her with us next time!"

"Please, do that," the King smiles more and she's glad she offered it, "And I'll make sure I'll have more peonies in the gardens too, by then."

She's happy to hear that, and if the King was her father or only her uncle she would have hugged him of joy. But her Uncle was the King and she knew what she had to do.

Her bow lasts a little longer than all the previous ones and she continues to smile after it, and even after the King stands up and says goodbye. She sees her father bowing as well next to her, but she still smiles.

The King leaves through a flowery garden and she continued to smile. Any other previous impression she ever had of him, or the impressions other people had, didn't matter, as she had just testified that the King was, in fact, a good person.


	2. nine years old

The King was her favorite uncle.

Of course, he was the only one she actually knew, the other brothers of her father only a tale for him to tell her from time to time. Some of them had already passed away, and the remaining ones were separated, each of them in their own place.

There was her eighth uncle, who lived nearby the palace, but who her father never took her to visit, even though he always told her about the precious moments he lived in that house. There was also her thirteenth uncle, who lived in nowhere and was always traveling, that her father always said would be happy to meet her, but who never came close to his youngest brother house, and was never at the palace when they went to see her fourth uncle.

Her mother's brothers didn't really count as they were either too old or too young to be a fun company.

Maybe the King was her favorite uncle because he was the only uncle she truly knew, but she knew she would have liked him anyway, even if he wasn't her uncle at all. That was why she always got really happy whenever her father told her to choose her clothes for packing, and that they were going to the palace.

Her mother would get anxious any time an invitation came for them to attend to the palace, or her father took her to Songak to visit his brother, sometimes bringing some of her other siblings. She would always tell her to remember to be discreet while walking around the palace, and to be extremely polite to everyone she met there, especially the queen. She couldn't run in the hallways, nor could she go too far in the gardens. She had to always be with her mother or father

Honestly, she was getting tired of all of those restrictions. She was almost ten years old, she knew how to take care of herself, and the King had already given her permission to explore the palace, so everything was fine. Her parents didn't have to get so worked up over something so simple.

That's why she runs away.

Of course, she doesn't intend to run away forever. She just wants to see the place properly without her mother or her father hovering around and giving her boundaries as to what to do, what to say, what to touch and where to go.

Seol just wants to feel like a child when she's visiting her favorite uncle.

So she waits until her mother's attention has been stolen entirely by her crying baby brother and slips away from the room quietly without anyone noticing and dashes to the high bushes next to a big stone. It's closer than what she would have liked, but it's farther than what she usually could go, so she counts it as a victory.

She runs through the grass and the flowers, not minding if she'll stain her hanbok or her shoes until she's around the big stone and safe from the vision of anyone passing by.

And there's where she finds him.

Her uncle is sitting on the ground, his legs stretched and his arms crossed, as he leans against the big stone. Seol's pretty sure he was sleeping until she came stomping to his side, and his surprised expression after seeing her seems to confirm her assumption.

"Pyeha!" She exclaims, still surprised, but quickly remembering the proper etiquette and bowing, "Greetings."

She straightens her body after he acknowledges her, but her curiosity prevents her from running away immediately, so she just

"When did you arrive?"

"In the morning. Didn't you know?"

"I was in a meeting then. And I can't really know who's here if I don't see them," he explains slowly and she shrugs, seeing the logic of his argument, "Where's the rest of your family?"

"Abeoji left a while ago to send a message. I think he went after you. Eomonim is with my younger brother now, so she has to stay inside," she answers him, readily and swiftly, "I was allowed to leave the room, but I couldn't go very far." That is a little lie, but it's better than saying she disobeyed her parents and sneaked away. The King was nice, but he was also an adult and he might take her back if he knows she is roaming around without her parents' supervision.

"Aren't you far?" He narrows his eyes when he asks, and she knows he knows she wasn't allowed to leave her room.

She has already started her story, though, and she is not backing away now.

"Of course not," she says stubbornly, crossing her arms in an imposing manner, "And besides, I'm not little anymore. I know how to go back."

"Are you sure?" he asks, smiling, and she knows he's not mad nor about to send her back, "I live here and I get lost every time."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why I always stay close to my room."

She looks at him dubiously, then around their surroundings before raising a point with him. "Aren't you far?"

The King looks at her mischievously and leans in a little closer, so she knows he's about to tell her a secret.

"Today is different," he whispers confidentially, "Today I wanted to get lost."

"Are you hiding?" she asks with a shocked voice, but whispering as well, "From whom?"

"From my wife."

She blinks, never expecting an answer like that from him. She comes in closer and crouches next to him. She would have sat down on the ground just like him, but her hanbok is new and her mother would give her a punishment that would last until they came back if she got it dirty.

"Hwanghu?" she asks for clarification before speaking any further, "Well, she's beautiful, all right. But she does looks a little intimidating." She shouldn't say anything remotely bad about the queen, but since the king started and doesn't seem to be very attached to her, she feels safe to voice her opinion out loud.

"You've met her?"

"Just once, briefly," she shrugs, remembering the encounter with the woman on one of her visits, "I don't think she paid attention to me."

"Was your father with you?"

"No, I think he was with you at the time," Seol knows he might be thinking she ran away that time as well, so she complements her explanation quickly, "And I was walking around with Eomonim."

The Kings nods seriously, and she knows he believes her word. That's a relief, since Seol didn't want him to think she was a rebellious child, or that her parents neglected her.

"So your mother is always looking after you."

He's not wrong to say her mother takes care of her. But every time people use the word 'always' or 'only' to refer to her father's wife care for her, she feels obliged to make a small correction.

"Well, actually, Eomonim is my second mother."

The King's face goes from solemn to confused at her differentiation, "How so?"

"You see, my first mother couldn't stay with me even if though she loved me a lot. She passed away when I was a baby, and she left me with Abeoji, so I wouldn't be alone and he could take care of me," Seol explains easily, "And see, Abeoji was worried about me, so he found a second mother to help him raise me. That's why I have two mothers," she smiles, raising two fingers to him to abridge and exemplify her long story, "I have the one who gave me life, and the one who takes care of me."

He laughs a little bit, looking amazed at her words, and she smiles as well. Even though it's a little sad, she's glad she has her mother now. Rather than being alone with her father, she likes her new family very much.

"Who taught you all of this?"

"Well, Eomonim explained better. She's way smarter than Abeoji." Her father was always a mess when he tried to clarify anything other than fighting and war, so all of the sensitive and delicate conversations was left to her mother, "But he's the one who tells me stories about my first mother, because Eomonim didn't know her."

"Do you like her?"

"Eomonim? Of course. I like my two mothers." A sudden thought comes to her and she blurts out, as she does when she remembers something that makes her happy, "Did you know that my first mother also like flowers? Abeoji always told me that peonies were her favorite. Just like this one." She points to the bun in her hair, happy to have something that connects her to her deceased mother, and to know that it once belonged to her, "That's why this hairpin is my favorite."

He takes a closer look to the jewel on her hair, and his gaze softens, "It is very beautiful indeed."

The King falls silent for a moment, as if his mind is caught in the past and he can't see her anymore. But then another thought comes to her mind and she blurts out before she can even stop herself.

"Did you know my first mother?" Her question is also a hopeful wish, because there aren't many people around her who knew the woman who gave her life, and the possibility of the King telling her stories from the past excites her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Is just that Abeoji told me she lived in the palace before," she justifies herself in a small voice, trying to gauge his mood to know if she said something she shouldn't, "And since you live in the palace, then maybe you saw her once."

"I did," his eyes light up as he looks away to the distant lake, his expression merging into one her mother likes to call nostalgic, and she's sure he's about to tell her something fascinating, then he sighs and his face falls into a somber expression, "But she left to marry your father right after I became king. So we couldn't spend much time together."

"Oh, I see." She wants to keep asking questions. She likes to talk about her first mother, even though her father, and now the king, look sad when she's mentioned. However, her mother told her never to push someone to tell a sad story until they are ready, so she stays silent and looks away to the lake as well.

Seol thinks she could stay right here forever. The adventure and the exploration of the palace could wait for another day, because she's sure this brief encounter with her uncle is a rare occasion. The King is busy, and even though he likes to, he can't stop everything just because his niece wishes to see him.

However, less than one minute later, she hears a distant sound of a mother calling out for her child.

"You should go back now," he says after a few seconds of her trying to pretend she didn't listen, "I think your mother is looking for you."

She stands up, but hesitates on walking away just now, "What about you?"

"I'll be leaving too," he answers with a soft smile, gesturing for her to leave with his head, "I think the queen is tired of looking for me, so it's safe for me to leave."

Seol starts to dash away, before her mother calls the guards to look for her, but stops on her tracks, turning around to face him one more time.

"Can I come here again if I need to?" She asks breathlessly, afraid he'll say no, but hoping he'll say yes, even though he knows she'll most likely come after running away, trying to hide from her parents.

The King's smiles, though. And she feels herself smiling as well.

"Sure. But you can't tell anyone."

Seol doesn't stop smiling even after she goes inside her room to face the wrath of her mother.

The King was definitely her favorite uncle.

* * *

 **Myrka  
 _Sí, una lástima._** _ **Fue así que senti cuando escribi el capitulo. Feliz por la niña e su padre, pero triste por Soo ter morrido. Gracias por tu comentario.**_


	3. twelve years old

**A\N: I'm sorry for the wait. I actually thought I had uploaded this chapter already...**

* * *

The King was a sad man.

Of course, it took a while for Seol to notice that, her juvenile mind too lost in fantasies and daydreams, tales her father used to tell her before she went to sleep. But when she began to understand how people worked and how memories and feelings influenced their actions and behavior, she also understood that the king always carried sorrow deep down on his chest.

Now, she only wanted to know why. Even though she probably never would

There was no way she could ask why though. While Seol wanted to know and understand her favorite uncle more, there was a line her mother taught her to respect, and deep sorrows were behind it.

So, whenever she visited the palace and went with her father and/or her mother to have a meal with the king, she observed carefully. She kept her eyes open and her ears attentive, so she could grasp something to solve her biggest mystery.

But then they would say goodbye to the king, as he was to busy to spend an entire afternoon with them, and her research would be postponed.

And that's why she was where she was now. Whatever there was.

Seol was just walking by the side of the Dongji lake, when she decided to go a little further than she used to. And a few minutes later she found it.

Her mother would definitely scold her later, her father would be worrying like crazy. But instead of going back before it was too late, she decided to investigate the ruins of an abandoned building.

The doors were blocked, so she walked around it and tiptoeing to see past the cracks on the windows until she found a spot wide enough for her to sneak in. But before she could walk in any further, a voice called out behind her.

"I'm sure there are better places to visit in the palace," Seol hears him saying and jumps in surprise, "That are not an abandoned building."

She looks around, trying to find the owner of the voice, searching in every direction before she notices him, standing outside the wall separating the building from the lake, staring at her through and old threshold.

"Pyeha," she shrieks in joy and runs to the opening, looking up at him happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Ei, is that any way to speak to a king?" Gwangjong's voice is severe as he admonishes her behaviour, and Seol laughs at how alike to her mother he sounds.

Then she proceeds to bow and properly greet the King, speaking in a submissive tone, just like she was taught, "What brings you to this humble place, Pyeha?"

"Much better," the King grunts in satisfaction, his scary king face fading, and he smiles at her, "But you still shouldn't ask that to owner of the house you're visiting."

"I just thought no one came here anymore," Seol shrugs, looking behind her to the almost crumbling building, the signs of abandonment showed that it was a forgotten place for everyone else in the palace.

"I'm the only one that comes here," he explains to her, and she turns to see that he is also observing the old construction, "The only one but you now."

That wouldn't do. Seol knew the palace had many beautiful spots that attracted visitors and residents, but that hidden part of the lake should also be valorized. That way, the King and her wouldn't be the only people who came to the old building.

"Why don't you reform it? That way people might come."

"I don't want people to come."

"Oh."

Seol's eyes bulge and she attempts and fails to hide her disappointment, hoping that he's not mad at her for roaming around his property like that. But then he sees her fidgety expression and scoffs.

"I open a few exceptions from time to time," the King says softly and she smiles excited, "You can explore it however you want, just be careful."

"Sure. But, Pyeha," Seol asks before she runs back to resume her investigation of the place, "Why do you come here if there's nothing left?"

Her uncle's smile changes, as his eyes fill with what Seol now knows it's called nostalgia, and his voice has a different tone when he speaks, "For the memories."

She approaches him carefully, crossing the wooden supports of what was once a door and stepping to the outside of the ruins, standing next to him and looking up to his eyes, trying to decipher his words.

"Good memories or bad memories?"

The question seems to taker her uncle by surprise, as he blinks and looks up, frowning in the distance as he thinks about it for a second. Then he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"They are happy memories, so they are good," he answers, making a pause between the words, as if he's still trying to understand how he feels about them, "But they are from a time and a person that will not return, so they are bad."

Seol continues to look at her uncle, and for the first time in her life she sees a bit of resemblance of the man with her father. They both look the same when they talk about the past. The King even made the same expression her father did whenever he talked about his deceased brothers, and she recognizes the desire to go back in time for a glimpse of lost loved ones.

There are no words of comfort that Seol can say to him about dead people, so she says things about things she understands. And she understands what is like to have memories.

"Shouldn't be a treasured memory of someone who passed away a good thing?" Her question makes the King turn his eyes to her, and she shudders under his pointed gaze as she explains what she meant, "Because even though you are sad, you have something happy to live with. It would be way too worse to lose someone and remember nothing of them."

The King's smile returns, and she's glad she was able to lift his spirits up a little.

"You are very wise for a young child," he says, and she shrugs.

"It's just because I thought about that a lot." Now it's Seol's time to look away as she reveals her most inner self, "I never met my mother, so we never created any memories together. And if I could have at least one piece of her with me, maybe I could think of her differently. She wouldn't be just a woman who gave me birth, she would be someone I could think about whenever I felt alone."

She didn't mean to make him awkward or tense, but he remains silent after she finishes talking. But when Seol looks to him again, she finds him staring off at the distance, and he smiles bitterly, as if he's seeing something else that's not the lake.

"I guess that, after we're dead, we only live in the memories of the ones we left behind."

Then he gets that look.

That look of an emotion that's deeper than sorrow and crueler than despair. A feeling that lasts more than a person's life and craves in the heart, refusing to be erased. The kind of aftermath that those that had a great loss can fully understand.

But she knows better than to ask and pry. Seol's not old enough to understand what kind of pain a grown adult like her uncle carries around, but she's old enough to know that people don't like to talk about them.

She doesn't try to satisfy her curiosity, and swallows all the questions her mind just formulated, so she doesn't hurt him even more.

Instead, she shares something about herself.

"I'm almost sure that my father is not my father."

That makes the King choke and stutter, as he turns around to face her properly, his face now showing that his mind is back to the reality, his voice showing how much he's actually shocked, despite his attempt to look natural.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he's as loving as always, but sometimes I see guilt in him. Like he feels he shouldn't have my affection. Like it shouldn't be his but someone else's," as she explains her reasons, her mind goes back to her last birthday, when she hug him and proclaimed him the best father in the world, "I used to think that it was because my mother died, but the fact that he basically keeps me a secret from the outside world doesn't ease my suspicions. He's too honest, he can't bring himself to pretend and to lie for too long."

Part of her wishes that the King would chastise her for thinking such things about his brother. He's the first person she tells her most secret fear and worry, and even though he's always nice and open around her, that doesn't mean he'll tolerate her bad behaviour.

But the scolding never comes, and he only takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"Does he know you're thinking that?" His tone is grave and serious, and she's glad for it. Most people would laugh at her theory, mark it as an unfounded fear of a child. She's relieved for not being reprimanded nor refuted.

"I could still be wrong. And I don't want to do something that would hurt him." Seol sighs in a mix of sadness and frustration, and then she remembers her confidant is her father's eldest brother, and an old acquaintance of her mother, so she decides to investigate a little further, "Would you know anything about that?"

The King looks pained for a second, but he shakes his head in denial, his eyes cast down in what she can only classify as apologetical.

"I only met you when you were six years old," he explains, hoping to justify his lack of information for her, "And I last saw your mother when she was still single."

Seol knew that already. It was the only thing he always said whenever she made him a question about her birth mother. But most times he could also add some piece of the frame she tried to build in the mind about the woman who gave her life. Now Seol is at a dead-end, but this time she can't find any leads about her biological father.

"I wish I could talk to her somehow. That way she could tell me who's my real father. And if I'm right and it's not Abeoji, then why did he raise me?"

Her uncle doesn't have an answer for that, so he only stares at her with inquisitive eyes.

"If you were right," he asks carefully, as if he treading in a dangerous soil, "Would anything change?"

The question is not hard to answer at all, as Seol has been thinking about that possibility for a long time.

"Of course!" She shrieks happily, "I would have two fathers, then."

Her conclusion seems to please the king, since his smile looks genuine this time and he ruffles her hair affectionately. Seol's is so happy to see him at ease again.

"Don't let him know you're thinking such things," the scolding finally comes, but just like when he reprimanded her for not greeting him properly, she knows he's not actually mad, "And if you consider him your father already, it shouldn't matter if he truly is or not."

"But it does," she retorts, as if begging him to understand that part of her as well, "Because it's a part of me."

"Don't you think that if you don't have the memories, you won't hurt?"

"Don't you think if I don't have the memories, I'll have nothing at all?"

He looks puzzled, then baffled. She wonders if she said anything wrong, but then he scoffs and laughs, and she smiles brightly.

"I can't even begin to understand your logic, so I won't even try to come up with a retort."

She laughs back at him and he chuckles, influenced by her. But then her smile fades as another worry settles down on her mind.

"Please don't tell him," Seol implores breathless, as the thought of her father knowing about what she said hurts her even more than not knowing anything about her mother.

"Don't worry, I won't," his voice is gentle, but firm, and she knows she can trust his word, "But if you don't go back soon, he'll mobilize the royal guards to find you."

That's when she realizes that it's been quite a while since she arrived at the old building. And yes, her, sometimes overbearing, father would most likely find guards to search for her if she spent too much time out of his view while they visited the palace.

Then she sprints and starts to run away, following the same path that had brought her there, and going back to the side of her mother and her siblings. But before she can rush outside of the walls of the building, she goes back to the man still staring at the lake.

"Pyeha," she calls out and he turns around to see what she wants, "If Abeoji turns out to be not my father, will you stop being my uncle?"

 _Will anything change for us?_

Seol doesn't have to say everything that's on her head, though. He knows what she means even if never says it out loud.

"A king does not change his heart so easily," he answers in the regal and authoritarian tone, speaking as if that was a foolish question with an obvious answer, "I'll be whatever you need me to be."

She doesn't believe her smile could ever be any bigger than it is right now, and she beams before making one last remark, "That's why I like you the best."

"Don't let Baek Ah hear that."

"The truth is the truth."

Seol is still smiling as she leaves, but her laughter dies as the wind hits her face. Her heart starts to feel heavy, and her sprint gradually becomes a walk as she lets her worried thoughts take over her mind.

The king has anything a man could want, except for one thing. Except for the one thing he craved the most.

The king was a sad man who just wanted love.

* * *

 **Myrka Crdenas Garzn: _Seguiré até un cierto momento - or, debo dicer, una cierta edad. Seó que nesse capítulo la conversa de So con Seol no tibe mucha cosa sobre Soo, pero la niña eres muy pequeña ainda. Gracias por leer e comentar. :D_**


End file.
